


Surpassing a dream

by elffyness



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growth, Happy Ending, Love, Shrios, and a cat named ba, happiness, i stomp on canon and shoot it several times, they have a desert home <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elffyness/pseuds/elffyness
Summary: Thane and Shepard share a sweet little moment of reflection after the events of mass effect 2.
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Surpassing a dream

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't played me3. i do not see it. <3 pitar = father; ba=child, in drell language <3 and jagiya is a korean pet name, similar to hone, sweetie, love, or darling, with a "yaa" at the end of it to indicate a playful or drawling tone.

“Will you be joining me, Siha?” Thane asked, peering over the edge of the couch.

He only received a light laugh in response, Dan Hyun hopping from foot to foot in the kitchen as she entertained the animal at her feet. It was hard to resist smiling when Ba’s paw managed to collide with Dan Hyun’s pink slipper. She always seemed so proud of herself when she succeeded.

“Wait! I’m playing with your child…”

Lying his arm against the back of the pillows, Thane settled in, allowing his cheek to rest upon it as he watched his Siha crouch to coo at Ba. It was hard to believe what time had made of her, the sandpaper scars faded and powerful muscle turned soft. No longer was she the discarded waif she had been on their first meeting. Against all adversity, she’d bloomed through trials of fire, with thick protective vines and velvet soft petals. How ironic that the Usharet that incited their first meeting would be the very thing she resembled now.

But perhaps not. Arashu has been known to have a deep appreciation for romance.

“Thinking again?”

Her words pulled him from his musings and he met her gaze through white fur, Ba’s tail acting as a mask for Dan Hyun’s lower face. The former Commander cradled the cat over her shoulder, purs emanating as Thane chuckled at the sight.

“Imparting my thanks to our great mother for the precious gift of being able to witness your battle with Ba.”

She blushed lightly. “Battle, huh? And who do you think won?”

A small smile spread itself over his face as Dan Hyun scaled the arm of the couch, sliding neatly between his legs. It only took a moment of adjustment before she was curled against him, boxy nose nuzzling into his chest. Ba, displaced from her position, slipped to the side with a mewl, eyes large with betrayal. It seemed she had expected to be the one spooned.

“It was a very close match,” he threaded his fingers through her short hair, the texture as soft as that of a cloud. He wondered how he had gone so many years without knowing the feeling. “In the end, though, it must have been a tie.”

His skin lit with warmth as short fingers caught his chin and cheeks, Dan Hyun’s glowing browns locking him into her atmosphere.

“Tie! Again, jagiya? I’ll just have to improve my footwork next time. You too, Ba!” She looked to their scottish fold, who had made herself comfortable on the adjacent ottoman. “No more lounging in the sun all day like your Pitar.” A sharp toothed yawn was her only reply.

Thane’s chest felt full as he turned his attention back to the woman in his lap, allowing his hands to center on her waist after their journey across her abdomen. His pads pressed into the soft expanse of skin exposed between her tank top and her sweats, soaking the immense warmth of her body into his cool scales.

He could feel goosebumps run down his back, tickling with pleasure.

“Siha…” he mumbled, eyelids drooping as his lover trailed a thumb down his cheek. “You have no idea how much I cherish these moments.”

He felt her forehead against his, radiating warmth alongside her chuckle.

“Moments… like sharing our evenings together? I can imagine a little…” his eyes opened enough to catch her swallow as he pulled her closer, joining them by the hips. She let a breath escape her with a shining smile, leaning into his hold.

“I’m so thankful that it was you at the top of those towers,” she whispered, nose wrinkling. “Even though you were ‘using’ me.”

He laughed softly, recalling his snippy battlefield manners.

“I was in need of a distraction…” his gaze trained on hers before he let them drop to her lips. “You offer plenty.”

She flushed beneath her freckles, eyelashes fluttering in emotion. It didn’t matter how long it had been since their early days of romance and courtship, she always reacted as if it were the first.

The feeling inspired Thane to take a full breath, his chest expanding without struggle as Dan Hyun leaned in, the corners of her mouth tilted up. His eyes slid closed when hot breath ghosted over his lips, hands tightening on her pedastled hips.

No dream could have ever come close to capturing the sweetness of her lips.

Its pillowy form caressed his own with compassion, each gift of contact a drop of mercy from the gods above.

With taut muscles he held her in place against him, skin tingling as her fingers curled around his neck and chin, searching for the pleasurable dips and ridges that made Thane shudder in excitement. He caught her bottom lip in his, grazing his teeth as he pulled, Dan Hyun’s soft mewl encouraging him further as she twisted to get even closer, despite his steadfast hands.

The velocity of their rhythm had increased without intention, seconds blurring by where all he saw was her, dark hair stroking his cheeks like they were stoking a flame.

All coming to a crashing halt when a shatter pierced their sanctimonious bubble.

Thane reacted first, breaking away from Dan Hyun to search the room for the source of the noise. What he saw was the quick ringed tail of Ba, disappearing around the corner as her paws pattered towards their bedroom.

“Aish, not again,” Dan Hyun sighed, though her flushed smile betrayed any semblance of annoyance. Her eyes closed with fondness as he pecked her nose, gently removing her from the tangle of their bodies.

“I’ll take care of it.”

She gaped at him from her seat on the couch, hair flying alongside her shining eyes.

“But, we can always clean up later!”

Thane stood while rolling his shoulders, turning back to his angel with a smile. With two fingers, he captured her chin, hovering an inch from her lips.

“Be patient, Siha. It won’t take more than a moment.”

He found great amusement and pleasure how she reddened and snorted, batting him away with a mumble.

And as he departed the cushions and protectiveness of their bubble, a haze of warmth and dreamlike colors trailed after the corners of his vision with pink petaled tints.

Thane knew better, though.

It wasn’t a dream that he was reciting, or conjuring from the far reaches of his mind.

It was his life.

One that he had bled for, mourned the loss of, and restarted several times over.

Yet after it all he stood, in a kitchen, surrounded by broken pieces of ceramic, his partner lounging several feet away, eagerly awaiting his return.

Was there anything more that he could have asked for?


End file.
